


Draco Malfoy x Reader - You Bring Me Back To Life

by JaneWeller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Draco stayed for the Christmas break in Hogwarts castle. A lot of things could happen when a boy and a girl who are attracted to each other are the only one left in Slytherin's dorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy x Reader - You Bring Me Back To Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixAngel7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAngel7/gifts).



> This story is a lemon one and it means that it contains sexual themes. If you don't like, please do not read it!
> 
> I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or places.  
> I only own the plot.  
> The song "Back To Life" belongs to the Lawson band.
> 
> Draco and the Reader having reached maturity.

          It was Christmas break, the only time when Hogwarts castle was almost empty. Even Death Eaters seemed to ‘let-go’ a little after those hard months of torturing students. Almost all the young witches and wizards went home to spend the holiday with their families. You didn’t want to go back to your aunt’s house, with whom your parents left you with a couple of years ago, so you decided to stay. It was your last year at Hogwarts and the toughest one.  
  
          You were sitting on a couch in Slytherin’s Common Room. There was a chimney in front of you and you were reading a novel you’d borrowed from the school library. It had been very quiet since yesterday, when most of your schoolmates headed home. From all the Slytherins, only you and Draco Malfoy stayed in the castle.  
  
          Speak of the devil! Draco sneaked behind your back and was leaning over you, trying to see what you were reading. You loathed when he did this, as well as many other things you hated about him. The list was longer than the inventory register of Snape’s ingredients from his storage room. The funny thing was that you love him for even more things and he was perfectly aware of that.  
  
          “Stop doing that!” you spat, closing your book and turning around to face him.  
  
          However, you didn’t predict that he would press his lips onto yours. The kiss was almost innocent and too short for your liking.  
  
          “Kissing you?” he asked, smirking.  
  
          You rolled your eyes and smacked his head with the book. He winced from pain and glared at you.  
  
          “Don’t pretend to be a smartass,” you said, getting up and heading to your dorm, but after just a few steps, he grabbed your wrist and pushed you against the wall.  
  
          “Where are you going?” he asked, leaning over you.  
  
          His eyes were shining as if they were little diamonds and you felt a cold shiver going down your spine. Sometimes he could be really scary, even to you.  
  
          “To my dormitory. Let me go,” you said, your voice ice cold.  
  
          That sobered him up and his gaze softened.  


 

_I don’t want to be that guy_   
_Who put the hurt into your eyes_   
_I don’t know who I used to be_   
_I don’t know him_   
_Don’t know him_

  
          “I’m sorry (Name),” he mumbled, but he didn’t move even an inch.  
  
          You tried to push him away, but it was pointless since he was physically a lot stronger than you.  
  
          “Can you let me go?” you asked, trying to sound as calm as you could muster.  
  
          “No.” That was all he answered, followed by his signature smirk.  


 

_Staring into danger_

  
          You gulped, knowing better than anyone else that when Draco was smiling like that, he was up to something very mischievous. At least you were sure he wouldn’t hurt you. He’d already confessed his feelings for you sometime at the beginning of September when you got in trouble with one of the Voldemort’s professors. He risked his life to save yours and you demanded to know his reasons. It wasn’t easy because you had to threaten him for days until he gave up. It was only when you said that you were going to make him impotent if he didn’t tell you why he risked so much for you. You didn’t know which one of you was more surprised, you, realizing that he’s in love with you, or Draco, when you told him that you felt the same.  


 

_Losing all control  
_

  
          “You cannot honestly thi-”  
  
          You squeaked when his lips crashed onto yours in a passionate kiss, which you immediately returned, with a feeling that your knees were going to give up on you. Draco let your wrists free, his hands caressing your sides until they stopped on the small of your back and pulled you violently into him. Your arms wrapped around his neck. You loved these rare moments when you could both be yourselves and you didn’t have to think about the awfulness of the outside world. Draco broke the kiss first and you both gasped for air. Then he said something that made your heart melt:  
  
          “ _Travelling through the darkness, waiting for the world, running from my demons, falling through the floor. Every time I think I’m gonna die, you bring me back to life._ ”  
  
          “Draco…”  
  
          There were no words to describe what you felt. It was something absolutely amazing and wonderful. You have never felt like this before.  
  
          “ _I don’t want to be that guy, who put the hurt into your eyes. I don’t know who I used to be. I don’t know him, don’t know me_ ,” Draco said, his voice quiet and low.  
  
          “You’re the guy who put the joy and happiness there. Don’t you see? I’m happy only when I’m with you, Draco” you said, putting a lot of effort to convince him to think the same way you did.  
  
          “I have done a lot of-”  
  
          You cut him off, putting your fingers on his lips. He looked at you surprised and confused.  
  
          “We all regret some things from our past. It’s inevitable. I want you to think about the future” you whispered, and then you added, “our future.”  
  
          Draco was staring absent-mindedly at the wall behind you. It took him a long while before he spoke again.  
  
          “Do you mean that?” he asked.  
  
          “Yes,” you responded, standing on your tiptoes and kissing him fiercely.  
  
          Draco tightened his embrace, returning the kiss with great passion. Then suddenly he lifted you in his arms and carried you to his dorm. He laid you down on his bed and hovered over you, all of that without breaking the kiss.  
  
          “You’re mine,” he whispered into your mouth. “Only mine.”  
  
          His hands slid under your shirt and were going up, rolling the fabric and exposing your bare stomach. You inhaled sharply and swallowed a few times. This was something way beyond any line you’d crossed since you started to date each other. You stopped his hands only to look deep into his eyes to see there a mix of love, some anger, and sadness.  
  
          All of the sudden Draco’s lips crashed onto yours in violent kiss. He didn’t asked for permission, just simply invaded your mouth, exploring it thoroughly and defeating your tongue without any effort. When he retreated for a moment, you bit his lip, pushed him away, and got up from his bed, fixing your shirt. Draco looked at you surprised and he touched his mouth to notice that you made him bleed.  
  
          “I’m not Parkinson!” you said, almost growling at him.  
  
          It was supposed to be your first time and you wanted to be treated with love and respect, not to be his… distraction. You loved the kind Draco, not that selfish bastard he sometimes was.  
  
          “You bit me!” he cried out, looking at you in utter shock and then staring at his fingers stained with a few red drops.  
  
          “You should think more with your head than other parts of your body,” you said coldly but you couldn’t hide a tiny smirk that crept out on your lips.  
  
          His reaction was better than you expected, though you were still waiting for him to apologize.  
  
          “(Name), I-I’m sorry,” Draco mumbled.  
  
          “Can you repeat that? I didn’t hear you” you said to him.  
  
          “I’m sorry,” he said louder and gave you a guilty look.  
  
          He got up from the bed and moved in your direction. You took a few steps back until you felt the wall behind you. Draco stood so close that there was almost no empty space between you two. He cupped your face and his forehead touched yours.  
  
          “I’m really sorry, (Name),” he whispered. “I don’t want to lose you.”  
  
          “You are forgiven,” you said looking up into his eyes. “I don’t wanna lose you too.”  
  
          Draco leaned in more and his lips softly brushed yours. When you kissed him back, you felt a faint taste of his blood. Surprisingly, you felt a wave of heat going through your body and a shiver of anticipation floating down your spine. He licked your lower lip, asking for entrance and you happily allowed him to deepen the kiss. When he was so gentle it was pleasurable, more than when he was wild and passionate.  
  
          His hands slid down on your hips and he pulled you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around Draco’s neck, enjoying the feel of his strong body. There was a heat rising up inside of you, making you all needy. You started to unbutton his shirt, which made him stop kissing you.  
  
          “Are you sure?” he asked with concern written all over his handsome face.  
  
          You just nodded and pulled him into another kiss, trying to remove the shirt from his shoulders, with which he willingly helped. Your own shirt followed shortly after. You started to push him back towards his bed but he saw through your mischievous plan and he spun around so you were the one to be pushed on the mattress.    
  
          Draco hovered over you, his lips leaving a burning sensation on your skin as he moved to your neck, nibbling  your sensitive skin there before his kisses trailed down through your collarbones and reached your chest. Your breath became uneven and you were gasping for air. You shivered from the butterfly kisses he was leaving on your skin. It didn’t take him too long to get rid of your bra. For a moment, he was just staring at your naked chest, holding your wrist so you wouldn’t be able to block out the view. You felt that your cheeks are burning under his gaze. His pale irises darkened from lust, his always neatly combed hair now ruffled.  
  
          Your stare went down to his perfectly toned chest and abs. You felt your heart skip a few beats and you wriggled to free your hands. Luckily, you succeeded and you could finally touch him. A quiet moan left your mouth when your fingers were roaming on Draco’s torso. He gasped and shivered under your touch, leaning in and catching your lips in a passionate kiss. Your body arched towards Draco and you felt your mind almost explode when your breasts came into a contact with his exposed chest. It was something very new for you and you loved it.  
  
          Not only Draco felt impatient and soon you got rid of your clothes too. You both were flushed seeing each other completely naked.  
  
          “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, admiring your body.  
  
          His hands were roaming on your bare skin, leaving a trail of burning sensation. You were breathing erratically while your gaze was cherishing Draco’s form. Letting your eyes wander down wasn’t too good an idea, because what you saw knocked the wind out of you. It wasn’t the first time that you saw a man naked but this one was impeccable and he made you forget your own name.  
  
          You reached out with your hand and touched his chest, your fingers sliding down his torso, passing his abdomen and in a bold move, finally reaching his manhood. You could feel how aroused he was and you were aware that you were the reason for that. You smirked as you started to stroke him at a very slow pace. Draco groaned and hovered again over you, leaning his head down as if he wanted to kiss you, but his target was a bit lower than your lips.  
  
          His tongue started to lick your breast in circular motion. When he reached your already perky bud, he gently caught it between his teeth and sucked slowly before moving to the other breast. You squirmed underneath the touch of his hot tongue, biting your lower lip to stay quiet as your hand started to pump him faster until he removed your hand. It didn’t help when you felt his fingers touching your hot core, between your thighs. You let out a loud moan when Draco’s finger slid inside of you.  
  
          “Draco!” you cried out when he started to move his finger in and out of you.  
  
          Your hips were bucking into his hand and you wanted something more.  
  
          “Please…” you mewled.  
  
          “Please what?” he was teasing you.  
  
          “I want you,” you managed to whisper through your moans.  
  
          He pulled out his finger from you and staring straight into your (e/c) eyes he licked it clean, purring like a cat. You swallowed hard a few times, feeling your mouth getting dry because of Draco’s little show.  
  
          He moved slowly, obviously teasing you. When he positioned at your entrance he stopped moving and looked at you. His gaze was both serious and lustful. Your hips jerked into him impatiently.  
  
          Draco very slowly slid into you and then let you to adjust to him. You felt something amazing in the back of your mind that felt as light as never before.  
  
          “You feel so good in me,” you moaned, starting to move first.  
  
          “You’re so much better,” he whispered, leaning in and kissing you fiercely.  
  
          He followed you, his thrusts at steady pace in sync with yours. You wrapped your legs around his hips and gasped when his member started to rub the most sensitive spot inside of you. Draco sped up his moves, while you deepened the kiss, your tongue invading his mouth. His thrusts, his chest rubbing against your extremely sensitive breasts and his passionate kiss were pure bliss and soon you felt the knot in lower part of your stomach start to tighten up.  
  
          As if he noticed that, he began to thrust into you faster and harder with every passing moment. You heard his moans mixing with yours. Draco’s hands found yours and pinned them a little bit above your head, your fingers entwined.  
  
          He held his head just above yours, staring into your (e/c) eyes, which were shining from pleasure. You couldn’t avert your gaze.  
  
          “I think I’m gonna…” you started, but you couldn’t finish. “Draco!” you cried out, reaching your climax.  
  
          He felt your walls clenching repeatedly around his member. His thrust became erratic as he climaxed too with your name on his lips. You rode your orgasms gasping for air and then he slid out of you and rolled to the side. At first, you felt a pang of pain, but it was washed away when you felt his arm around you. Draco pulled you into him in a tight embrace.  
  
          “Now you’re only mine,” he whispered before his lips touched yours in the sweetest of all kisses. “I love you, (Name).”  
  
          “I love you too, Draco.”  
  
          You both fell into peaceful slumber, holding each other in a tight embrace as the night took you both into the stars…


End file.
